Form Cards
by Blade of Zero Light
Summary: AU: A world that make cards powerful. Our favorite characters will have to utilize this power to deal with the trouble that will have, in or out of their SCHOOL. yup its a school type fic.


_**-Prologue-**_

_**In this world, cards means almost anything. This not about a simple card game, or card game at all. Some cards in this world hold special properties. They are enchant with powers. The powers are divided into Four types: Active, Special Active, Awakening, and Transform. Active cards are use to give the user semi-powerful attacks or abilities when used. Special Active cards gives the user attacks or abilities that no normal human can perform. Awakening cards surrounds the user with powerful energy that can increase their already given powers and must be charged to use, sometime adding something little depending on the user. Lately, Transform cards are the most important cards in this universe. They allow the user to be equipped with armor, weapons and class title. They are many different classes, some can only be achieved by mastering base classes. Some currently known base classes included: Knight, Magician, Ranger, Taker, Another Code, Guardian Little Xia and Free Knight. These cards are required to use the rest, as some cards can only be activated as the "class" that the user is currently in. The cards are used for good and evil, meaning the way they are used depends on the users themselves. Lets join this world, shall we?**_

* * *

_Shadow Forest, Narrator POV_

Running, thats all this guard was doing, because he was being chased. Usually it was him who did the hunting, but know he is the hunted. The only emotion he was feeling as he ran was fear. He feared that he would get caught, feared he had to give information, feared he'll die tonight. Not wanting his predators to catch up, he had ran into this forest. No idea where he was going, only wanting to live. As he was running for his life, he noticed that it was dead silence. He stop in his tracks to think why it was like. Maybe he lost them, he thought. He was wrong, very wrong. His hunters had appeared out of nowhere, one putting him on the ground.

"So, since we have the trouble of chasing you, how 'bout you tell us the information we want." The stranger in a white armor suit with blue outline had said. He also position his huge cannon in front of his victim. His partner, a man with a machine like left arm, was just watching over the scene.

"Or I'll have to pull my trigger to end you." Finishing his thought.

Coward in fear, he shouts "Okay! I'll tell you, just don't hurt me!" Then whispering what his attacker wanted in his ear. The guard thought he was in the clear, but the the mysterious figure still had him at his grip.

"Now, would you please let me go?" pleaded the man at mercy. The guard knew the moment he is freed, he would report this incident to his boss to get these strange people in prison or killed for threaten him.

"Sorry, since you know that we exists, you'll have to die." The stranger then pull his trigger to end his useless life.

"I think you did too much for that, Chung." His partner said that to him due to the damage left on the corpse.

The one named Chung now got up from where he was. "Sorry Raven, but I guess I got a little mad at the news."

"So what did the guard tell you? Where we going that made you so mad?" Raven asked.

Chung, now looking grim, stared at him then answered "We're going to Hamel."

"Oh, I know it's hard for you, but we have a mission to complete."

"I know Raven, I know." Chung smiled sadly, remember all what happen when he was in Hamel, his hometown.

"Let's get going, the faster we're there, the faster we go out." Will that, the man left to get ready.

Sighing in defeat, Chung started to walk with his comrade.

* * *

_**AN**_

_**This is a story I'll continue when I feel like it. I'll tell you the starting classes they will be in the next chap.**_

_**And this story will have guest OC appearances so PM or review the info you want if you want your OC in my story.**_

_**Review what you think. Love you people and see you till the time comes :3**_


End file.
